cookiegamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Generation 1 Cards
← Back to Cookie Grid Shortcut to: Generation 2, Generation 3, Generation 4, Generation 5 Summer Pack * C^Water Gun Card (Shoot a target up to 3 spaces away, dealing 1 DMG and filling the space next to them with water)1 * C^Water Balloon Card (Throw 1 water balloon at a target space up to 2 spaces away. Dealing 1 DMG if you hit a target, otherwise the space becomes water)2 * U^Beach Ball Card (Toss a ball to any space up to 4 spaces away, the ball lands there at the start of the next turn next turn, if the ball lands on an ally then they can bounce it towards a new space. When the ball hits an enemy it deals 1 DMG +1 for each bounce. Max 5)2 * R^Surf Card (Allows you to surf over infinite water spaces, you may end this action by leaping past a space and landing on the other side of it or by stopping whenever)3 * L^Tsunami Card (Summon a large wave that moves forward infinitely until it breaks apart, summon a 3-wide wave with 5 HP or a 5-wide wave with 3 HP. The wave loses 1 HP for each obstacle it hits and deals DMG equal to its HP. Damage is registered before the reduction)4 Elemental Pack * U^Rock Smash Card (Smash a boulder next to you into pieces which shoot out in a 2-long 3-wide cone and deals 1-3 DMG)1 * U^Static Pull Card (Can only be used before movement and does not count as a card action. When used, you overflow with static and pull enemies, items and boulders within 2 spaces towards you as you move. If you pass through water you deal 1 DMG to beings in that body of water)3 * R^Flame Fury Card (Create a barrage of flames on the 3 spaces infront of you that deals 2 DMG to anyone hit and adds burn to them)3 * R^Light Path Card (Create a path of light that extends up to 3 spaces and lasts until this card is used again or the user ends its effects during their turn. Anyone can walk on this path and it passes over all terrain except boulders)3 * L^Full Freeze Card (Choose a target in sight up to 10 spaces away, freeze yourself and that target)6 Spectral * U^Phase Card (Must be used at the start of your turn. Gain the ability to move through occupied spaces this turn, heal 2 HP for each occupied space you pass through. Doesn't affect the action order)3 * R^Soul Steal Card (Swing a spectral sword in a 3-wide cone infront of you and deal 2 DMG to any beings hit, you heal for half> the damage dealt)2 * R^Soulbound Card (Choose an object or willing player to "connect" to, you may use this card at any chosen time to swap places with or teleport beside the connected target)4 * SR^Ethereal Shot Card (You may use this card to turn your next ranged attack this turn into a spectral attack which allows the projectile to pass through walls and multiple targets while still dealing its normal effects to targets it passes through)5 * L^Ghostly Touch Card (Choose a target ally or enemy, you and that target phase out of existence for 1 turn, becoming able to pass over any terrain without being harmed but unable to attack or be attacked and any DOT effects still persist)6 Lunar * R^Moonlight Card (Moonlight shines in a small chosen area and heals any allies in it for 2-4 health, heals for more the lower their HP is)3 * R^Starbreak Card (Summon a star to hit any chosen space, a star falls on the space dealing 4 DMG to beings and/or instantly cleansing the space of disaster. The surrounding spaces are also cleansed of disaster)4 * L^Eclipse Card (The entire map goes dark, then in a blinding flash you dash in a straight line to a chosen space up to 10 spaces away, dealing X DMG to a single being you passed of your choice, blinding the rest. X = The number of spaces dashed. You may dash over pits and through occupied spaces, dealing 2 DMG to beings and instantly shattering boulders)4 * E^Crescent Moon Card (Select a target ally or yourself. At the end of the target's turn they heal 5 HP +2 for each enemy and ally within 3 spaces, max 15)7 ( Other pages'' )'' Home About Cookie Games Wheel 'O Cookies Cookie RPG